


Sweet night

by Sarah_Corvinus_Del_Mondo_Antico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski is a great dad, derek hides in Stiles' room, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Corvinus_Del_Mondo_Antico/pseuds/Sarah_Corvinus_Del_Mondo_Antico
Summary: There's that period in Teen Wolf season 1, where Derek has to hide in Stiles' room, makes me think ...And since my mind is a garden in which there is a labyrinth called OTP (XD wahahah) I turned the corner towards Pre-Sterek + Sheriff Stilinski is a fantastic and protective dad, and this was born ...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 63





	Sweet night

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the Sterek is not very evident, but ok, I like what I wrote so.. XD  
> I think the sheriff is a fantastic dad and I love the relationship they have on the show, and I imagine Derek involuntarily (curiously?) Spying on the tenderness between them.
> 
> I apologize in advance if there are mistakes or the story is not written well, English is not my first language and I have a hard time understanding if I am wrong about something, please let me know if you notice something is not clear! Enjoy the reading!!
> 
> I would like to add that the fanfic was not written for profit and that the TV series and its characters are the property of their creators.

It's 3 AM when Derek hears the Sheriff park in the driveway behind Stiles' jeep after a long night shift. He gets up and pushes the sleeping bag that the teenager gave him to sleep under the bed, along with his leather jacket and boots.

the Sheriff is climbing the stairs as he hurries to hide in the closet, knowing that the man would soon enter the room to check on his son who is currently sleeping sprawled on the bed, mouth slightly open and a thread of drool running down his chin and the pillow.

Derek looks at the Sheriff through a crack, he looks exhausted from the late hour, but also because he has spent the last three nights looking for him (since he's a suspect in murder, again! Thanks a lot Scott!), Yet Despite obvious exhaustion the man never fails to check that his reckless son is indeed safe in his bed, tucks the covers Stiles let slip while writhing in his sleep and giggles when the boy mutters incoherently (because he is too much to hope that Stiles Stiliski is silent at least when he sleeps ..), then leaves the room and silently closes the door.

He comes out of the closet only when he feels that the Sheriff is sleeping soundly, every night that he witnesses this scene of fatherly love he cannot help but feel a little squeeze in his heart.

His father did the same thing with him and his sisters before the fire ... He shakes off his melancholy and lies down again on his sleeping bag to go back to sleep.

It's 4 AM when Derek hears Stiles getting out of bed trying (and failing) not to make a sound to wake him up, slowly opens the door and heads to his father's room, hears him sigh with relief at seeing him sleep soundly. When he returns to his room he notices that he is awake and smiles at him in apology.

-Sorry .. did I wake you up? -He asks him while he recalls in bed.

-No ... he has been back for a few hours, he seemed tired .. he and the Deputy are still looking for me! - Stiles sighs and rolls onto his side to observe him through the semi-darkness.

\- I know .. once we find the Alpha we should find a way to prove that he was the culprit in the murders and the madman who chased us to school .. Scott was stupid to blame you .. sorry ! -

They remain silent for a few minutes, Derek feels almost at peace despite the situation he is in, listens to Stiles' calm breathing and steady heartbeat, the gentle wind caressing the leaves of the tree outside the window, sighs and closes his eyes to go back to sleep. He is not surprised when the teenager speaks again.

\- So ... what will you do after we find the Alfa and you will no longer be wanted for murder and forced to hide in my room? Do you think we will find it soon? Because I don't know how long I'll be able to hide from my dad that you're camping out on my floor, and I'm starting to miss my quality time with the little me ... not that it's little, but you know, I'm a teenager and teens need quality time with ..-

\- Stiles ... if you don't shut up and go back to sleep I'll tear your throat out with my teeth! -

He growls and blinks blue eyes at the teenager.

\- Yes .. right, I'll go back to sleep, you won't hear a word from me again until morning, no sir, I'm so sleeping and in silence ..-

\- Stiles ..-

\- sorry, sorry, now I sleep! -

Stiles turns over in bed with his back to him and in a short time his breathing returns to regular in his sleep, Derek sighs with relief and closes his eyes again, just before sunrise and he has to wake up before the Sheriff enters his son's room again to wake him up for school. He does not want to think about how the man's tired but affectionate gaze would turn into fury in finding a wanted man sleeping in the room of his underage son.

Derek may be a werewolf, but bullets even without a wolfsbane hurt as hell!


End file.
